Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions
Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is a 2010 video game featuring the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions blends together four universes from the Marvel Comics multiverse, allowing the player to play as four different Spider-Men. Gameplay The player can control four versions of Spider-Man, spanning the Amazing, Noir, 2099, and Ultimate universe. During key moments of gameplay Shattered Dimensions switches to a first-person perspective. During these sequences the player uses the analog sticks to control the given Spider-Man's arms, punching their opponent. Developers described these sequences as a reward for the player. Each universe Spider-Man has his own unique fighting technique that distinguishes him from the others. *'Amazing Spider-Man:' Combination of melee and web-attacks, such as web hammers and mixes up-close and long range combat. *'Spider-Man Noir: '''Stealth and timing to silently defeat his enemies in combat. When the player is in the shadows the screen turns back and white, signifying concealment. When the player is exposed in the light the screen becomes colored meaning the player can be seen. *'Spider-Man 2099:' Uses acrobatics and his suit's advanced abilities in combat. He has talons which give him a close combat advantage. He has accelerated vision similar to a spider-reflex which allows him to dodge acccks quickly. *'Ultimate Spider-Man:''' Uses the power of the symbiote suit to devastate enemies, generating symbiotic spikes and tendrils which act like extensions of his own body much like in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. Synopsis Setting An artifact known as the "Tablet of Order and Chaos" is shattered during a brief battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio, causing problems with multiple Marvel realities. Madame Web calls on four versions of Spider-Man from four versions of Spider-Man from four realities to assist her in bringing the realities back into balance: the Amazing Spider-Man (Spider-Man's main incarnation), Spider-Man Noir (Spider-Man's 1930's incarnation), Spider-Man 2099 (Spider-Man's future incarnation) and Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man's younger incarnation from an alternate present bonded with a symbiote). Each Spider-Man easily gains their first tablet fragment and turns it over to Madame Web; however, she explains that those with evil hearts will be drawn to the power of the fragments like moths to a flame. Adding to the bad news, Mysterio grants him the power of true magic. Plot The game begins in the Amazing universe, with Amazing Spider-Man pursuing Kraven the Hunter for his tablet fragment. When Amazing Spider-Man confronts him, Kraven uses the fragment's powers to gain super speed. Amazing Spider-Man manages to defeat Kraven and claim the fragment. In the Noir universe, Spider-Man Noir moves through the shadows to claim a fragment from Hammerhead. When confronted, Hammerhead uses it to fuse his guns to his arms, and decides to use his new powers to overthrow his boss. Spider-Man Noir manages to defeat Hammerhead and claim his fragment. In the 2099 universe, Spider-Man 2099 chases Hobgoblin through the city; cornered, Hobgoblin uses the fragment to amplify his psy-powers. Spider-Man 2099 eventually defeats Hobgoblin and claims the fragment. In the Ultimate universe, Ultimate Spider-Man battles Electro at a nearby dam where Electro uses the fragment to grow larger amd make minions to fight Ultimate Spider-Man. Ultimate Spider-Man tricks Electro into attacking a dam which releases water, shorting out Electro's powers. Ultimate Spider-Man then claims his fragment . Meanwhile, Mysterio is robbing the museum with his new powers when his fragment shows him Spider-Man giving their fragments to Madame Web. Craving more power, Mysterio leaves to find Madame Web. Amazing Spider-Man then finds a fragment in the clutches of Snadman at an abandoned quarry owned by Roxxon Industries. Sandman uses the fragment's power to take over the quarry and create minions, which he uses to attack Amazing Spider-Man. Amazing Spider-Man defeats Sandman with the use of water, claiming his fragment. Spider-Man Noir pursues Vulture through the streets; Vulture's fragment grants him teleportation powers. When he finally faces Vulture, Spider-Man Noir defeats him by exposing him to light, then claims the fragment. Spider-Man 2099 chases Scorpion for a fragment stolen from the Public Eye; it allows Scorpion to lay eggs that hatch into smaller clones of himself. Scorpion explains that he was hired to steal it so he could be human again, right before Spider-Man 2099 traps him under debris and claims the fragment. Ultimate Spider-Man is challenged to appear on Deadpool's reality show: Pain Factor. He maneuvers through an off-shore oil rig, which has been converted to a television set, while fighting Deadpool's fans, destroying cameras and evading tidal waves. Deadpool gives him the fragment for winning, wondering what it does; Ultimate Spider-Man explains, only to realize the fragment is a prop. Deadpool uses the real fragment, creating two clones of himself, each duplicate with a different weapon and same mind. Ultimate Spider-Man defeats Deadpool and claims the fragment, but is left confused as to how he's going to get home. In the Amazing universe, Madame Web receives the four fragments. Mysterio attacks, threatening to kill her if Amazing Spider-Man doesn't bring him the other fragments. Amazing Spider-Man finds the next fragment in a construction yard; unfortunately, Juggernaut is chased through by Silver Sable's Wild Pack, getting the fragment stuck underfoot. Amazing Spider-Man isolates Juggernaut from them, hoping to get the fragment; however, Juggernaut uses it to become stronger, at the cost of increased vulnerability. Amazing Spider-Man defeats Juggernaut and claims the fragment. In the Noir universe, Green Goblin uses a fragment to become monstrous. After a battle under a circus tent, Geen Goblin is defeated and Spider-Man Noir claims his fragment. In the 2099 universe, Spider-Man 2099 encounters Doctor Octopus, head of Alchemax's Shadow Division, and the one who hired Scorpion. Driven insane by the fragment, she plans to use it to power a one-of-a-kind reactor. Spider-Man 2099 shuts down the reactor and claims the fragment. In the Ultimate uiverse, S.H.I.E.L.D. has acquired a tablet fragment and Carnage in the Triskelion; however, attempting to create a new energy source, they make the mistake of attempting to combine the two. Carnage escapes, draining the life from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and using the fragment's power to turn them into his minions. When Ultimate Spider-Man arrives, and to his horror, the Triskelion is already under Carnage's control. Ultimate Spider-Man stops Carnage with the help of reprogrammed Spider-Slayers. After Carnage is defeated, Ultimate Spider-Man claims his fragment. Despite Amazing Spider-Man's efforts, the tablet reconstructs itself and is absorbed by Mysterio; effectively now a god, he shatters all the borders separating the others realities, planning to build a new one under his sole rule. The Spider-Men, teleported to their location by Madame Web, defeat Mysterio and separate him from the tablet. As Mysterio tries to reclaim the Tablet of Order and Chaos, the Spider-Men knock him out. Madame Web then thanks them for saving all of reality. After the others return to their own dimensions and the walls between them are repaired, Amazing Spider-Man takes Mysterio to prison. During the credits, Madame Web is then visited by Spider-Ham, who hoped to help save reality but answered Madame Web's call a bit too late. Madame Web is left baffled by his sudden appearance. Cast (*) Characters exclusive to the Nintendo DS version of the game. Trivia *The script for Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions was written by Mark Hoffmeier. Hoffmeier was previously a staff writer on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions was originally going to be about Spider-Man and Dr. Strange teaming up to fight Dormammu. However, a Doctor Strange movie, which never got made, was in development. Because of this Doctor Strange and Dormammu were not allowed to be featured in the game. The story was then re-worked to feature four Spider-Men from different dimensions fighting Mysterio. *While working on Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Mark Hoffmier began to really like the noir version of Spider-Man. Hoffmier liked Spider-Man Noir so much that he bought several comics featuring Spider-Man Noir and gave them to John Semper Jr. and other people that worked on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Each actor that played Spider-Man in this game previously voiced Spider-Man in other cartoons. *There were also a few additional actors from Spider-Man: The Animated Series that were in this game. *The plot of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is very similar to the plot of the two part series finale of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones and Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man. *A sequel called Spider-Man: Edge of Time was released in 2011. Videos File:Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions Launch Trailer File:Spider-Man Shatterered Dimensions Voices vignette Category:A-Z Category:Video games